Renesmee's traumatic experience
by Lovablegurl
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS. What happen's when Renesmee becomes intimate with Jacob? Does she get pregnant? Renesmee goes through a devastating experience.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years after Renesmee was born, her sixth birthday was coming up and Edward and I were sitting on the couch trying to decide what to do for her. Even though she is turning six she actually looks to be 17 or 18 already. My little baby is growing up so fast. Seems like it was yesterday when she nearly killed me while I was giving birth to her, my sweet angel.

Jacob and Renesmee have grown closer over the years, no signs of their relationship moving to the next level yet. I know it's coming, she has grown very mature for her age. At a time like this Edward hates his ability to read people's minds. All he hears in Jacob's thoughts are how much he wishes they become more intimate with each other. Edward will get over it when it happens, he is just very protective over his little girl.

"Love, Nessie should be back any minute. We should put all her birthday stuff away for now." Edward said sweetly.

I lost track of time. I am too excited to throw this birthday for my girl. Renesmee has spent the day with Jacob on the Res so Edward and I could hunt and start planning.

"Okay, after Renesmee gets back Alice wants us to go to the main house so she can try on her birthday outfit." I said softly.

Before he could answer we heard little footsteps and the sound of a slight heartbeat walking gracefully towards our little cottage. I looked at Edward as I heard him give a slight growl.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" I was beginning to worry.

He ignored me and swiftly approached the door and walked outside. I stayed put not knowing what was going on.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" she sounded so sweet.

"Don't start with me young lady! You know I can read minds! What is your problem?!" Yelled Edward.

Should I go out or stay put? What did she do? My poor daughter is probably scared, Edward has never yelled at her like that.

"I can… "she couldn't finish before Edward told her she was grounded and wasn't allowed to leave our sight for a month.

Before I got up I heard Nessie scream at Edward. She stormed into the house and threw her bag on the ground. I started to say something when she gave out a loud scream once again. I looked over at Edward standing in the doorway with a face full of defeat.

"I hate you! I hate everyone! I never want to see you again dad!" screamed Renesmee as she slammed her door shut. I heard her slam onto her bed and sniffle away tears.

"Edward, what just happened?" I was so confused.

"When she was walking up she was thinking of what she and Jake did today. I'll give you a hint; it wasn't swimming or doing homework like she told us they were doing." Edward hissed.

"Did they… you know?" I didn't know how to say it since Edward was already furious.

"Not all the way, but still" he growled.

"Edward dear, she's growing up. That's what teenagers do." I said quietly knowing he could hear me.

"I don't care! She's still only 6 years in my eyes! Get her out of her room, Alice is getting impatient." Edward stormed out and ran to the main house.

I sighed and slowly walked to Renesmee's room.


	2. Chapter 2

As I reached Nessie's door I could hear her muffled cry into the pillow. Before I could knock she asked me to leave her alone probably assuming it was Edward.

"Nessie, honey? Can I please come in?" I said as sweetly as possible.

"Fine." She said in a sharp voice.

Renesmee's room was kept very tidy. She reminds me of her father. All her books were neatly placed in alphabetical order on the book shelf Emmett built for her. Her room was painted pink with beautiful black designs in the corners. She has her piano Edward gave to her in one corner and her bed in another.

I sat down at the end of her bed waiting for her to look at me. When she did she wiped her face of all the tears and blew her nose in a tissue I handed her.

"So, tell me what happened. I can't read your mind too." I grinned.

"Well, umm…ok so when Jake picked me up this morning something was different. I could feel it. The way he looked at me…I don't understand really. All I know is I think I felt the same way. I didn't see him as a big brother anymore. We smiled at each other when I got in his truck but didn't say anything else the whole way. Right before we got to the Res to meet up with Leah and Seth he put his hand on my leg. It felt…right." She said nervously.

I could tell she didn't want to continue but I asked her to.

"Instead of going to meet Seth and Leah he drove down a different dirt road. I asked where he was going. He just said it was a surprise. I was excited by this. He squeezed my leg going through the trees until we reached a part of the beach I've never been. Once we got out we went and sat on a tree stump by the water. Then… he kissed me" She paused.

"Is that all he did?" I asked trying to get the story from her.

"Well, I mean it wasn't like a kiss I see you and dad do. It was more intense. You and dad don't use tongue in front of me. I liked it, but then he put his hand up my shirt and I liked it more. I did stop at that point because I was confused as to why he was doing this so fast. We never talked about it. That was it mom. I don't know why dad got so upset." She sighed.

"I'm going to talk to your father after you apologize for yelling you hated him. I will get you out of the months grounding but you will be grounded for a week for the attitude" I said.

She agreed and stumbled off the bed to head to the main house. We both ran through the woods and jumped over the river when Nessie stopped.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm scared daddy is going to yell at me again" she was looking down.

"No baby he won't, you just have to go talk to him" I said as Edward walked out of the house.

Renesmee ran up to Edward and said she was sorry for saying what she did. They both said I love you gave each other a nice hug.

"Now Edward I talked to Nessie and we both think you kind of over reacted a little and that she should only be grounded for a week for screaming at you." I said confidently.

Edward agreed as long as he could give Jacob a call and talk to him in private. Renesmee said it was okay as long as he didn't embarrass her. Edward walked away to call Jacob while Nessie and I went inside to try on her party outfit.

"So Ness, making out with a werewolf I hear?" chuckled Emmett.

Nessie blushed like I used to when I was human.

"Oh quit it, I have some dressing up to do for someone's sixth birthday!" yelled Alice. 

Alice pulled out a silky purple floor length dress with gems around the waist. If it was me she was putting that dress on I would be running through the woods as fast as possible. Luckily for Renesmee she loves all that girly stuff.

Alice put the dress on my baby girl right before Edward walked back in. Everyone stood there in awe as my beautiful daughter descended the stair case. If Vampires could cry, streams of tears would be rolling down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

After Alice put away Renesmee's dress until the party everyone went their separate ways. Carlisle and Esme went hunting; Jasper was reading a history book on the love seat; Alice was finishing small details for the party next week; and Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs to their room.

"So what did you and Jacob talk about?" I asked while Nessie listened closely.

"I was just about to talk about that with you two. I told him he could see you this week as long as we were around because you are still grounded. So you can't go to the Res or anything like that. Once you are done being grounded you can hang out with Jacob whenever as long as you learn everything about sex from Carlisle. I need you to do this for me. You cannot get pregnant Nessie. We don't know what it will do to you since it will be a hybrid of a vampire, human, and a werewolf. That has never been done before so we can't research it. I don't want you to be the first." I looked down over at my girl. I knew what she was thinking. She could never have kids unless she wanted to take that risk.

"Okay dad, when is Carlisle going to talk to me?" She blushed.

"As soon as he gets back from hunting, but until then do you want to learn a new song on the piano?" She smiled at Edward and ran to his piano.

Edward followed her into the other room and I sat down on the couch to read a book I randomly took off the shelf behind me. Jasper was still reading his books and I could tell he stopped to listen to our conversation before continuing his book.

"Does that worry you Bella?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

"How she won't be able to have kids? Yes. I guess there's a chance but I don't know if she wants to take that chance or even I for that matter." I sighed.

Jasper didn't say anything else. We both just read our books while Nessie was learning her new song. It sounded like she was getting it pretty well. Edward loves to teach her new songs. Eventually I just put the book down because I couldn't read with what was racing through my mind. Was she going to do what I did if she gets pregnant? Not let anyone tell her what to do or even take advice from someone? How will her body take it? These things worried me. I thought since there weren't any more dangers I could live my life in peace, but there's always something to worry about.

It was really late when Renesmee decided she was tired and wanted to stop learning. She went upstairs into Edward's old room to sleep until Carlisle and Esme returned. Edward sat next to me and gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

"Love, she will be okay. Stop worrying." He smiled.

I put my hand on his face and pushed my shield out to show him everything I thought. He didn't say anything, all he did was hugged me close and kissed me. We sat there for a few more hours when Carlisle walked through the door with Esme at his side.

"Good morning my children" Esme bounced around kissing us on the cheeks.

Edward had already called Carlisle to tell him what was up. He was already preparing lessons for my girl as soon as she woke up. Before she got up Jacob walked through the door.

"Good morning everyone, where's Ness?" He smiled.

"Well she is sleeping but you made it just on time" Edward giggled. "Ness is going to learn everything on sex this morning. Would you like to join her?"

"Uhhh nah I learned everything in high school Eddie. I know everything." Jacob used Edward's least favorite nick name.

Renesmee finally woke up and had some breakfast. She was trying to procrastinate her lesson like I would have at her age, especially learning all of this from her grandpa. She made her way to his office as the rest of the family watched TV and hung out. Two hours passed when her and Carlisle walked out and sat with us.

"Okay, I think she has enough knowledge now" Said Carlisle.

**1 week later**

Edward and I sat on our little cottage couch waiting for Nessie to wake up. I had made her breakfast knowing she would be starving.

"Morning" our little princess smiled at us as she sat down to eat her French toast.

I could tell she was happy this morning, she was finally ungrounded and her party was tomorrow afternoon. Edward and I got her a beautiful necklace and a car. It was all Edward's idea, she looked old enough to drive and her maturity was out of this world. I really wished he would have waited a little bit.

After her breakfast we went to the main house to help Alice decorate. When we got there the house had looked like a tornado came through. There were streamers, balloons, cd's, and boxes everywhere. Alice went a little crazy on decorations this year. She was running around throwing decorations at us.

"Are you going to help me or what?!" She yelled.

The whole family started helping Alice with the decorations except Renesmee. She stepped outside and I could hear her on the phone with Jacob. After what seemed like forever she ran back inside with a huge grin.

"Everyone! Jacob couldn't wait to ask me tomorrow but he just asked me out!" She yelled.

Edward looked scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee's POV **

I awoke to someone rubbing my cheeks. The fingers were very warm and smooth. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. I peeked through my long black lashes and saw Jacob staring back at me. He was so handsome and now I can finally call him my boyfriend. This gave me the butterflies. I sat up and yawned as Jacob giggled.

"Who let you in?" I smiled.

"Surprisingly your dad did. The only thing he said was to wake you up. I don't know what he has against me now; I've known him for a while. I think he is still upset at me for kissing your mom a couple times and now I'm with his daughter." He paused.

"You kissed my mom?!" I was confused as to why I was never told this.

"Ummm oops, yes I kissed her. The whole time I thought I loved her but it was really you that I loved." This made me feel a little better.

I decided to get over it for now so I could get ready for my party. We walked out into the living room but no one was there. My parents must have just left to go to the main house. I turned towards the door to head over but before I could Jacob grabbed my hand and swung me around. He pushed me against the door and kissed me. The kiss was getting stronger and stronger. Like the first time he kissed me I stopped him.

"Wait, this isn't the best time. I want to wait till after my party so I can have time to get ready" I said. 

That wasn't the only reason I stopped him. I was scared. I thought back to what Carlisle and I talked about. Does Jacob have protection with him? Will I get pregnant? Am I even ready?

"Okay babe, I understand." He grinned.

We made it to the main house and walked inside. It looked amazing. Purple and white streamers hanging from the ceilings and balcony, balloons scattered around the house, and a DJ station for Emmett to play. I don't know why Alice went crazy with decorations; the only people coming are Grandpa Charlie and the wolf pack. Everyone is supposed to be wearing white except me. I of course have the beautiful purple dress.

Alice, Rosalie, and my mom dragged me upstairs to start getting me ready. My mom is doing my nails, Rosalie my hair, and Alice my make-up. I couldn't wait to see what I looked like. From what I could hear the boys were all watching TV. Some football game I think. While the girls finished up I thought about what was going to happen tonight. Was Jake going to try and have sex with me? Will I follow through? I was just so confused and scared. I guess I'll see what happens tonight.

"Okay the party should be starting soon. Everyone is here already. Let's get her dress on" said Alice with an excited voice.

They put me in my dress then themselves in their white dresses. Before they let me see myself they all took a picture of me. When it was time I turned around and I couldn't recognize myself. I looked so beautiful. I didn't even look 18 anymore. I looked 20!

"Alright lets go out and have some fun" Rosalie smiled.

We walked out and everyone stopped. I was like my mother, I hated people staring at me. The only person I looked at was Jacob.

"You are so beautiful" my dad said with a smile.

"Wow" is all Jake could say for now.

The party started right away with dancing and talking with each other. Jacob wouldn't leave my side and I loved that. Next came the cake and presents. The wolves, Charlie, and I had cake. Everyone else will hunt later. I was excited to see what my parents got me so I opened theirs first.

"Wow mom and dad this necklace is beautiful!" I hugged them.

"That's not all sweetie, look outside" Daddy said.

Wow! I had my own car! I was very excited by this because now I could see Jake whenever I wanted. I opened Carlisle's and Esme's next. It was a 2,000$ gift card to any store in Forks. Rosalie and Emmett got me a camera and a scrap book. Alice and jasper got me some purses from Coach. Jacob gave me a homemade dream catcher but earlier he said he had something else for me. What could it be?

My party soon ended and all the wolves went home, same with Charlie. I was pretty tired from an eventful day so I told everyone good night and went back to the cottage with my parents. They were going to go hunting after they tucked me in anyway. They said they were going to travel farther for Mountain lions so they wouldn't be back till tomorrow night. I didn't mind.

I fell asleep pretty fast after hitting the pillow. I was dreaming about random things when I suddenly woke up from a tapping on my window. I got scared at first then I heard Jacobs voice calling my name. I went over to let him in. He swiftly pulled himself through my window and stood shirtless in front of me.

"Why are you shirtless?" I asked with a giggle.

"I ran here in my wolf form. I wanted to see you tonight. I missed you already. Bella and Edward went hunting right?" He got closer.

"Yes, they won't be back till tomorrow night" I sat on my bed while Jake sat with me.

"So, I was thinking. Renesmee. I love you more than anything. I know we just started dating as a couple but I think I want to make love to you if you wanted?" He looked scared.

"Well, I love you too Jacob. I want to try as long as you have protection with you. I don't want to get pregnant right now." I looked down.

"I do, if you aren't ready though I understand. We can wait if yo-…" I started kissing him before he could finish.

He seemed off guard by this but continued. He kissed me so passionately I felt as if I was on a cloud in heaven. I brushed my hand on his warm chest as he put his fingers in my hair. He swung me around to where I was straddling his lap as he put his hand up my shirt. This made me crazy. I started to unbutton my own shirt when he grabbed it and told me he wanted to undress me. He threw me onto my bed and took my shirt and pants off. I was left in my lace panties and lace push up bra Alice had bought me. She must have known. He kissed me all over as my hands wound into his hair. I slipped his shorts off not realizing he wasn't in any boxers. I forgot he ran here in wolf form so the less clothes the better. He finally slipped my underwear off and slipped a condom on. That's when it happened. It was the best feeling in the world and nothing could compare to how I felt right now. Him getting stronger and stronger, I getting weaker and weaker as his body pressed against mine. It did hurt at first but I knew that was normal. He continued as I looked into his eyes. I put my hand on his face to show him how much I loved him. That's when he went harder and soon finished. I felt so amazing at this point I couldn't help but smile. He pulled out and went to take the condom off. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I got scared.

"No, I did. I umm… It broke" He froze.

This was my worst nightmare. I thought everything was going so smoothly until this. I couldn't move or say anything. Then I thought there was no way of me getting pregnant. I just ended my period the other day. I remember Carlisle saying you have to be ovulating in order to get pregnant. I didn't know what else to think. Jacob just stood there; I could tell he was worried just as much as me.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"Nothing, we just wait. Don't say or think about this around my dad. He will read your thoughts. We can't tell anyone and hopefully I'll be okay" I just laid back in bed.

Jacob stayed the night since my parents wouldn't be back till tomorrow night. I couldn't sleep though. All I could do was think and hope everything would be okay. I laid there for hours until the sun shined through my window and cast its light onto my bed where I laid shimmering like a million diamonds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV and 4 Weeks after last chapter **

Edward and I were at the main house with the others while Renesmee slept. She has been sleeping a lot lately which is unusual for her. Edward has also mentioned that she has been thinking the same things over and over while she was near him. He is very convinced she's hiding something but I just shrugged it off. She must be in that awkward teen stage where she doesn't want to talk to us about anything. I remember those days.

"Should we wake Ness up? She's been sleeping for forever and I thought Jacob was coming over today?" Edward said sweetly.

"I suppose so. She might be very grumpy with us though" We got up to head for our cottage.

We took our time and actually walked to the cottage to spend some alone time with each other. Even though we will be with each other literally forever we still wanted the memories to last. Nothing will ever compare to these special moments we get to spend together.

Before Edward and I reached the cottage we heard Renesmee get up and run to the bathroom. It sounded like she was throwing up so Edward and I rushed to her side. When we showed up she was curled on the bathroom floor while the toilet was full of blood. She threw up last night's dinner.

"Honey?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward sounded really worried.

"I don't know. I must have caught the flu going around since I'm part human. I'll be okay" she sounded so miserable.

I crouched down and felt her head. She was on fire. This can't be, she is always cold like us vampires. Edward was already on the phone with Carlisle asking what it could be. Carlisle thinks it's just the flu and that she should get some rest. I laid her down on the couch as Edward got blankets to cover her with.

Jacob came through the door soon after she fell back asleep. Carlisle had already told him what was wrong.

"Can I help?" He was really worried.

"Of course Jacob, will you please keep an eye on her? Edward and I need to hunt desperately." I hated to leave our girl when she was so sick but I was feeling sick myself from starvation.

I kissed my baby on the head and left with Edward. I'm hoping this will pass soon and hope Jacob doesn't get it. This probably explains why she has been sleeping so much.

"Edward, do you think we should have Carlisle look at her and make sure she is okay?" I didn't know what else to do.

"No love, she is fine. I'm sure it's just the flu. Nothing else" He was calm now.

"Edward, how could you not be concerned about our daughter? Do you not care about how sick she is?" I can't believe he doesn't want Carlisle to check her out.

"Bella, she is fine! Trust me! We will have her looked at if it lasts past three days okay?" Edward seemed upset.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled at him.

"Nothing! I just don't want her to feel sick. It makes me mad that our girl has to go through that. We can't do anything about it that's why I'm getting upset. You just need to trust Carlisle in what he thinks" Edward was now showing his protective side.

Edward and I didn't say anything else the whole hunting trip. It's crazy how our daughter being sick can put Edward and I into a little argument. I guess we will have to wait it out and see what happens. Shouldn't be too serious right?

**Sorry for this chapter being so short**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a rough week with Renesmee being really sick. She can't hunt because she can't move that well. We have tried bringing some blood back for her but she just throws it up. I was getting worried until Jacob suggested we try giving her human food. She can keep that down really well. It's like her body is rejecting all vampire characteristics. She isn't cold like us, she can't drink blood, and her amazing eyesight has decreased along with her hearing. Her heartbeat is more of a human rather than a light flutter or nothing at all. This flu has really messed her up.

Tonight when Carlisle gets back from his work shift he is finally going to check her out and make sure she is okay. Everyone says not to worry but she is still part human and flus can kill people. Alice can't even see her future right now but she just thinks it's from hanging around Jacob every day.

Renesmee was sleeping in her bed as Jacob sat by her side. Edward and I were in the living room discussing the possibilities.

"Edward, I'm so scared. I thought for the rest of our lives everything would go so smooth" if I could cry I would.

"Love, Carlisle is coming home and he will fix this. I know he can" he put his palm on my cheeks reassuring me everything will be fine.

"I really hope so dear. I can't stand this much longer. She's so miserable" I sighed.

"Bella, he will. He will give her medication for the flu and see if it helps" he looked into my eyes.

Carlisle came through our little cottage door and went straight for Renesmee's room. We followed close behind as Jacob scooted to the chair on the other side of her bed. Carlisle started his examination. He took her temperature, checked her heartbeat, and looked into her eyes and ears. He finally took a blood test and ran back to his lab. I hope her blood would tell us what was wrong.

It's been a few minutes when Carlisle finally returned with the news. Before he said anything Edward growled really deep. Something was wrong.

"Carlisle, what is it!?" I screamed.

"She's pregnant' Edward growled before Carlisle could spit it out.

We all froze in shock. This can't be. My girl would have come to me. Why didn't she? What's going to happen? When Edward finally unfroze he rushed into her room and grabbed Jacob by the throat. He dragged him outside and we all followed.

"This is why you two have been thinking weird things around me! You were hiding it!" Edward yelled.

"What, what's going on?" Jacob stuttered.

"Ness is pregnant Jacob" I spat out.

Like all of us had Jacob froze into a statue and didn't move. So many things were rushing through his head at this moment there was no doubt.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell the baby is more human and wolf rather than vampire. That explains why she can only keep down human food, why she's hot instead of cold, and why her heartbeat is more regular. I would say she's about 5 weeks at this point. There is no bump yet so it tells me this baby won't be like her when she was in you Bella" we all listened to Carlisle carefully.

Nessie still didn't know what was wrong with her. She was still sleeping and we were all talking outside. I didn't want to wake her but she needed to know. I will tell her when she wakes up. I don't know what she is going to decide to do but it is up to her. I am scared this baby will hurt her but at the same time she is exactly like me so I know how she will be if the baby does grow rapidly all of a sudden.

After a few more hours I heard Renesmee get up. It was time. I walked into her room along with everyone else.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

We all just stared at each other. She looked back at us with a really worried face. I was scared to tell her at this point.

"You're pregnant Ness" I blurted it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee sat there in awe before she even said anything. I would have too if my whole family was in my room telling me the reason I was sick was because I was pregnant. I was scared for her along with Carlisle, Edward was pissed knowing his daughter had sex, and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme were all jealous she could have a baby.

"Mom, I'm scared" she started crying as Jacob hugged her.

"Baby, it's ok. Everything will be ok. I promise you. Right Carlisle?" I had to ask Carlisle before I could go on.

"Well, so far yes. She hasn't had any major problems. Just being sick but that's normal for anyone to be sick when pregnant. We just don't know if this baby will grow rapidly or even if the fetus can handle her body. If this baby is part wolf then it might not like her body" Carlisle stated.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Jacob wondered.

"You go about everyday life as normal until the baby comes or I can try and take it out. Your choice though" Carlisle said.

"I could never just get rid of it. I can't. Looks like I'll have this baby." Everyone smiled at this except Edward.

"Fine, but I'm not going to go through this again. If that baby starts to hurt you like… like" Edward paused.

"Like I did to mom" Nessie said.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want this baby to kill you" Edward sighed.

"I understand" Nessie said.

"Alright everybody, let's leave Nessie and Jacob alone so they can talk about this" Alice said all of a sudden.

We all ran back to the main house to let them have some alone time to figure out what they want in their own relationship. Edward and I were talking on the couch with Alice and jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were out on the balcony with Carlisle and Esme. Everything was normal until Alice had a vision, Edward grabbed my thigh.

"Alice, what is it?!" I screamed.

Everyone rushed in.

"The Voltuir. They know about the baby. A vampire was passing through and overhead us at the cottage." Alice shook.

"Edward, what do we do?" I don't want to go through this again.

"They can't do anything; they can't deal with these problems because it has wolf genes. They aren't allowed to deal with anything that has any part of wolf" Carlisle stated.

"All they want is for one of us to go to Italy and show them it has wolf in them but there is no proof unless we send Renesmee to show him their sex life" Alice looked worried.

"No, I can go. I have seen it in Jacob's thoughts unfortunately. I can show him" Edward growled.

I hated when Edward had to leave. Especially to the Voltuir. They always wanted him to stay since he has a special power. I would go to but I need to stay here and take care of my baby girl.

"I'll leave in the morning" Edward said.

I gave him a long hard kiss and went to go tell Nessie what was going on. When we got there she was asleep in Jakes arms.

"Hey Jake. Edward is leaving tomorrow morning to tell the Voltuir that your baby is part wolf. They found out already by a passing through vampire. Everything will be okay" I quickly said.

Jacob just nodded and went to sleep with Renesmee. This was the perfect time to say my goodbyes to Edward. I make a big deal about these things because the Voltuir are so unpredictable. We went back to our room quickly. We always had the best goodbyes. Edward made love to me so passionately I couldn't even be upset about him leaving for a couple of days. He did this on purpose. We kept going through the whole night not needing to stop. I didn't want to stop until he had to leave. I wanted him to know I would be okay without him for a few days. The sun was rising and it was time. Time to again prove nothing was wrong at the Cullens house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry to my fans, probably won't like this chapter. It is the last one for this story. **

Edward left this morning to Italy, how I missed him already. I just hoped everything would turn out okay. I already know that they won't want anything to do with Renesmee's baby since it is part wolf but I don't know how hard they will try to keep Edward there. I am not planning on heading to Italy again to save my dearest husband like I had to a few years ago. As I lay across the couch reading my books I can hear Nessie and Jacob snoring in her room. Edward and I agreed he could stay the night to make sure her and the baby were safe.

I decided I should head to the main house for a few hours to hang out with the girls while the boys went hunting. Unfortunately for me it was pedicure day. Alice would give Rosalie, Esme, and I a pedicure every month. As I reached the house Alice already had everything set up and Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the couch.

"Bella, dear good morning" Esme had the sweetest voice.

I said good morning to them and sat next to Esme. Everyone was tense knowing Edward was headed to the Voltuir but I had no doubt that Alice was watching for me.

"Okay, everyone pick your colors! I can't wait to do this!" yelled Alice.

I picked royal blue, Esme picked red, and Rosalie picked hot pick. Alice started with Rosalie while Esme and I talked about Edward. She was just as worried as me.

"Alice! You painted my toe not my toe nail!" screamed Rosalie.

"Sorry, I just had a vision. Edward is just now getting there." Alice paused. She was watching.

"That was fast, he must have ran from the airport in Italy to get there sooner" Esme was surprised.

Alice had a sigh of relief a half an hour later and said the Voltuir agreed not to harm Renesmee and the baby. Edward would be back tomorrow night.

So much weight was lifted off my shoulders. Now all we had to worry about was the baby and if it would hurt Nessie. If it started to hurt her I know what Edward will do. He will have Carlisle take it out as soon as possible. He doesn't want to go through this again.

Nessie and Jacob finally woke up and came to the main house.

"Good morning everyone" Jacob said.

"Mom, I'm really hungry. Can you make me some food please?" Nessie begged.

"I'll do it Bella. I love cooking for my granddaughter" Esme smiled.

"Thank you grandma, will you make two dozen pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream?" Nessie had the biggest cravings since she became pregnant. Jacob would probably eat more than half of those though.

"Of course dear" Esme hugged her as they walked into the kitchen.

Renesmee wasn't showing yet but you can tell she was pregnant by her appetite and her mood swings. She and Jacob got into it the other night because he was too hot and she freaked out. He didn't know what to do. I thought it was funny.

I walked into the kitchen to see how everything was going when I found Jacob and Nessie stuffing their faces with pancakes.

"Oh my, you two are little piggy's" I giggled.

"Mom, this baby just doesn't want to stop eating. I'm going to be so fat after this" She laughed.

I'm glad she was taking this pregnancy so well. After breakfast Jacob took Nessie to the Res for some beach fun. Everyone was waiting till their husbands got back from hunting. When they did they all went their separate ways leaving me alone on the couch. Alice and Jasper went outside and sat in the grass, Emmett and Rosalie went to their room again. They were sex addicts. Carlisle and Esme went to his office to do some research. I didn't mind being alone though; I could finish my book I started.

I swear 20 hours had passed when I finished my book. Everyone was still in the same place as before. It was already the next day. Edward should be home any minute. Before I got up I felt smooth arms wrap around my body and hug me tight.

"Hey there beautiful" Edward whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

Renesmee ran through the door and gave her dad a big hug. She missed him a lot. Jacob followed after.

"I'm so glad you're home daddy" Nessie said.

Not long after Edward got home something was weird. I could smell it. All of a sudden Renesmee dropped to the floor in pain. She screamed so loud. Jacob and Carlisle were at her side in a matter of seconds. I smelled blood. A lot of blood. Alice froze and had a vision, Edward also froze being able to see Alice's vision.

"Carlisle! She's having a miscarriage!" screamed Alice.

"No, Mommy help me please! Save the baby! Please!" Nessie screamed.

"There's nothing we can do Ness" Sighed Carlisle.

He rushed into his office along with Jacob and I. She in fact was having a miscarriage. There was so much blood. Her body wasn't able to handle the part human wolf hybrid. She lay on the table crying hysterically. All we could do was hug her. From then on Nessie and Jacob kept trying but the outcome was always the same. She would always have a miscarriage and there was nothing Carlisle could do to help.

**Thank you all for the support. I just don't have many great ideas to continue this story so I had to end it some way. I know it's a terrible ending. **


End file.
